Silly vision presents : The adventures of Henry and Alice Angel !
by animefangirl4.799
Summary: Just a small collection of stories involving the romance between the quiet Cartoonist Henry and our favorite gal who was sent from up above, Alice Angel. Writing just for fun for my favorite ship. Rated: T-M
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Hello everyone ! :) I just wanted to let everyone who reads this collection of stories, I was heavily inspired to write these stories by Devi the devil artwork on their Tumblr page. And their artwork is actually the thumbnail used on the top left corner; I recommend all of you check out the page if you like BATIM artwork which is in this link .com.

And I AM NOT taking credit for their amazing work. Also, I'm going to update whenever I can so be patient with me because life is rough. And without furth ado. Let the story begin...

* * *

 **Summary:** Set in the early of 1920's. Henry is a solider that just came back home from the war, but suddenly dies then is transported to a world full of towns. Where he meets Bendy, Boris and most importantly Alice angel. Heavily inspired by Who Framed Roger Rabbit/ Cool World. And if anyone is curious the song used in this is called Funny Valentine sang by Anita Baker.

 _God, I hate clubs_. Henry thought as he took a seat next to Bendy and Boris. The two toons had invited him out (more like forced) for a couple drinks in order to not only celebrate his recent arrival in Toon World but his new position as sheriff.

To be honest, Henry didn't really see why that was worth celebrating. One moment he was in New York; minding his own busy and walking down the sidewalk. The next moment he has a bullet wound in his side, bleeding out onto the sidewalk while some punk is running way with his hard earned money.

And as he took his last breath, he stared up at the sky and saw a light. After that, the rest is history. According to Norman Polk; the mayor of ink town said Henry just appeared out of nowhere just laying the street bleeding to death and apparently he was in this place was Toon World. It was like earth but you know cartoonish.

After healing from his wound the mayor offered him a place in Ink City rent free, if he became its new sheriff. Having nowhere else to go and no way of getting home, reluctantly Henry accepted; after being thrusted into the position as sheriff, he met his two deputies. A quiet toon by the name of Boris the Wolf and a loud mouth troublemaking demon named Bendy.

And now here he was a few days later; sitting in some loud, overcrowded, smoke and drunk filled club.

 _This'll be fun._ He sarcastically thought as he nervously tapped away at the table; with anxious eyes scanning the room.

"Here you go boys! It's on the house!''A cheerful female lamb said as she set down three pints of beer on the table for the newly formed trio.

"Thanks Stella!" Bendy said smiling at the waitress. He stood on his chair to reach his glass, but was having a hard time getting it; While Boris greedily gulped his down.

Seeing he was a hard time, Henry reached over and slid his drink into his hands.

"I could have gotten it, Henry!" Bendy grumbled before he took a swig of his drink. Henry could only respond with a low "mmhh." as he took a sip of his own. The drink was surprisingly sweet for a beer but had an odd inky aftertaste.

Not really sure he should take another sip, he set down his drink and nervously scanned the room again.

"Hey, Henry!" Bendy said as he slammed down his glass on the table. Causing the anxious sheriff to nearly jump out of the booth. "You alright over there ?"

"Y-yeah. Just taking it all in." He said as his fingers tapped away. "Just a little nervous is all."

"Ah don't worry too much Henry." Bendy said taking out a cigar, " You're with me and Boris here. Ain't nobody gonna mess with you while we're around, even if you are a fleshy."

For some reason, Henry found that term more creepy every time he heard it. Fleshy was a termed the toons used to describe a human here in Toon World. And frankly, he didn't know why they used that word instead of human was beyond him.

But then again everything else in Toon World didn't make much sense to him either; which was pretty ironic since he use to be a cartoonist before he went off to war.

"Sooo what is this place anyway ?" Henry asked.

"This joint is called The Dance Demon; Every toon from all over Ink city comes here, especially tonight," Bendy answered as he handed a cigar to Boris and then Henry, who politely declined.

"The Dancing Demon ? Why do they call it that ?"

"Why do ya think?! After yours truly of course!" The little devil smirked, before taking another sip of his beer. "I use to cut up quite a rug here back in the day before I became a deputy along with Boris."

"Oh…" Henry said, but working up the nerve to ask another question. "So Bendy what happen to the other sheriff before me ?"

Pausing at the question Boris and Bendy looked at each other before looking back at Henry.

"He um….brought the farm" Bendy gulped; scratching the back of his head.

"I beg your pardon?" Henry asked as Boris confirmed what Bendy say by playing dead, before popping back up.

"How he die ?" Henry said nervously.

"Well, he died…by...um..." Bendy before he was interrupted by the dimming of the lights and the sounds of claps and wolf whistles.

"What's going on ?" Relieved that Henry question was diverted; Bendy leaned back in his chair a lit his cigar.

"I told you. It's always especially busy here on Friday night's because that's when Alice performs."

"Whose tha-" Henry's question was then interrupted by the slow yet clear treble of a bass and a piano. That was then backed up by the sound of horns. Then that's when Henry heard the most elegant melodious croon for behind the closed velvet curtains.

As they slowly open, to reveal a barely lit stage to the point where you could only see the silhouette of the band. Henry curiosity grew more and more with each passing second…

 _My funny valentine…_

 _Sweet comic valentine~_

 _You make me smile, with my heart._

As the female silhouette sang in the middle of the stage; the overhead lights, slowly to consume the stage in a warm color.

 _Your looks are laughable~_

 _Un-photographable~_

 _Yet, you're my favorite work of art._

As the lit the stage, Henry could finally see the band and its talented songstress. She wore a black dress that started on her chest where a little white bowtie was; and went down to her right thigh, where there was a split. Her arms were covered with a black cloth of some sort; she also had white gloves and a distinctive halo floating above her head yet there was little horns nestled on the sides of her head.

 _What a contradiction._ Henry thought as he leaned back into his seat and listen to the fallen angel sing.

 _Is your figure less than Greek…_

 _Is your mouth a little weak?_

 _When you open it to speak, are you baby…_

 _Are you smart?_

With the sway of her hips, the angel slowly walked on her stage toward the audience. Spotlight on her, while teasing/reject men as she walked.

Contend with just listening to her smooth voice Henry leaned back and closed his eyes. Head swaying and foot tapping away with the beat.

 _Don't change your hair for me_

 _Not if you care for me_

 _Stay little Valentine, stay_

 _Each day is Valentine's Day_

Continuing her walk; the angel drew near towards the end. And as she looked at the crowd, she saw the most interesting thing. Gently stepping on one the tables in front of the stage and then soon helped down by an eager fan. She graced the audience with her presence.

Baby, don't change your hair for me

The band continued to play as she danced and glided across the floor, still reject and teasing men along the way.

 _Is your figure less than Greek?_

 _Is your mouth a little weak?_

 _When you open it to speak, are -_

 _You….baby, are you smart?_

She twirls and dances as she reached her destination, as she slowly got a closer look at what she "found".

 _Don't change your hair for me_

 _Not if you care for me~_

 _Stay little Valentine, why don't you stay?_

Feeling suddenly hot for some reason; Henry open his eyes and straighten up in his chair to take off his jacket until-

 _Each day is Valentine's Day~_

As the songstress neared the table she could see the mysterious creature. Deciding to get a better look she seated herself upon the table; too much to the creature's confusion.

She gently put her finger under his chin; causing him to slowly get out of his seat and get closer to her face.

She noticed he had warm hazel eyes, his hair was dirty blonde that was neatly parted to the side. He also had a small faint scar on the above the side of his lips.

 _Doo, Wee, day_

 _Every day is…_

 _Every night is…._

She sang while she thought _What an odd creature._

She paused letting the band continue. She obviously stared at the now nervous Henry as she beckoned him closer until their noses with practically. She calmly looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. Giving off a small smile she finished her song as she slowly back sauntered away from him; returned her stage.

 _Every day ooh, ooh..._

Suddenly the stage lights shut off. Leaving the audience in total darkness; and moment later they began to clap, cheer, whistle and howl at their angel's stellar performance.

While our fleshy friend Henry; still standing in the same position tried to process what happened with a dumbstruck look on his face. And apparently, he wasn't the only one.

Bendy was confused as well, his cigar barely hanging from his mouth. And Boris just scratch his head looking a bit puzzled as well.

"Well, that was something..." Henry said as he inched back down into the booth. After which he grabbed his drink steadily chugged it down.

"Yep. That was certainly something. She never really does that for anyone." Bendy said as he fixed his cigar.

"S-so she's Alice." He said after he emptied his glass and gently set it on the table.

"Yup! That's our old pal, Alice Angel !" Bendy said as he inhales smoke and then expelled it. "She quite a gal, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Henry nervously gulped.

* * *

"I'm-I'm fffine Boris I can walk on my own…" Bendy slurred as Boris helped him into the backseat of his car. "I can drive don't worry~"

"You got him all set back there Boris ?" A surprisingly somber Henry asked; in which Boris clicked in Bendy's seat belt. With a triumphant grin, he responded with a nod then a thumbs up.

"Thanks, pal. Make sure to put your seat belt on ok?" And with that Henry made his way to the driver's side until he heard a noise coming from the back alley of the club.

Sighing, Henry shut the driver's door and told Boris to stay in the car with Bendy. Taking out his gun he ventured into the dark alley.

As he walked closer to the noise, he heard two peopl-….toons arguing.

"Aww c'mon sugar. Just give me a little taste~" the drunk toon male purred as he peered closer.

"Get out of Ernie, you're drunk." Recognizing the voice Henry stopped realizing who it was.

"Don't be like that angel face. That's not how you're supposed to treat your highest paying investors." With an evil toothy grin, he roughly grabbed Alice by her arms a forced her back onto the brick wall.

"Why don't you show me a little appreciation like you did that fleshy ?" He said leaning in closer until a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the garbage.

Spuddering and trying to get out of the garbage; Henry ignored the drunken toon and turned to face the fallen angel.

"Are you alright Miss Angel ?" he asked before taking off his coat and draping it over he shoulders.

Awestruck at the fleshy who just saved her, she began to say yes until she saw Ernie get back up with a knife in his hand.

"Look out! Behind you!" she cried.

Spinning around Henry caught Ernie's arm before it swung down at him. Then punched him the gut before uppercutting him, successfully knocking him out.

Running his hand back through his hair to straighten it, Henry draped Ernie over his shoulder.

Turning back toward Alice, he asked again.

"Are you ok Miss. Angel ? Did he hurt you ?"

Slightly taken back by her rescuer she answered "No I'm fine. Thank you."

With a shy smile, Henry tipped his head and responded "No problem ma'am."

As she watched him take Ernie away she followed him back to his car.

"Where are you going with him?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him Miss Angel. Where he's going you'll never see him again." Henry smiled; making the angel even more unease.

"Look I know Ernie's a jerk and I'm awful grateful for what you did but that doesn't give you the right to get rid of him."

"Wha…" Henry says confused before realizing what she meant. "Oh no no no. I'm not going to kill him. I'm taking him down to the station."

"The station?" she questioned.

"Yep, I'm the new sheriff in Ink town." He said showing her his badge. As she peered at the badge, she noticed a waving Boris and a passed out Bendy in the back of the car.

"I see," she said tugging at the jacket around her shoulders. "Thanks again for the help."

"No thanks necessary, Ma'am."

"…Miss Angel"

"Huh?" said as he put in the backseat with Bendy and Boris.

"Angel. Alice Angel"

"Okay Ms. Alice, do you need a ride home? I could give you one."

"No, I'm fine." she shrank back.

"Oh ok well I can't just leave you out here…Is there a friend or anybody you can call to take you home ?"

"Yes." she lied, her mood getting darker with each passing second.

"Alright, do you want me to-"

"No. Just leave. " she said in a harsh tone.

Taken aback Henry nodded. "Ok…so make sure to come down to the police station tomorrow for your statement, .

Alice nodded.

"Oh and be get home safe okay ?" He said before getting into the car and driving off a bit confused.

* * *

The next day…

It was a pleasantly sunny morning in Ink Town, as Alice Angel walked down the street swaying her hips as she caught a few men stares before their eyes were diverted by jealous girlfriends.

The angel would normally laugh at the misfortune of lustful men, but not today. Because today she had to waste her time and go down to the police station.

She groaned at the thought, as she finally reached the station. As she stood in front of the doors, she took in a deep breath. Look into the glass, she fixes her appearance.

She wore a tied white blouse under the short black dress; as she wore her usual black and white gloves with black heels.

Steeling her nerves, she walked in to found the sheriff sleeping face first on his desk; papers scattered across his desk. Rolling her eyes, she sat down in the chair in front and kicked the desk repeatedly. Resulting in the tired sheriff, to jump and fall out his chair.

"Morning Sheriff." she said as she watched with cautious eyes as he picked himself off the floor. "Rough night ?"

"You could say that." Henry yawned and stretched. "So Miss Angel what brings you by ?"

"My statement, sheriff." she tiredly sighed.

"OH! right right. Your statement." He said as he straightens himself and his desk up. Picking up a pen and paper "So tell me about the night of the incident occurred."

"Well, sheriff it was just as you saw. Ernie, one of the clubs investors; has always had a supposed crush on me ever since I started working at The Dancing Demon. And I guess after he saw my performance involving you last night, he must have gotten a little jealous. So hours after the performance, he comes banging on the dressing room door as drunk as can be…"

"And that's where I came in…" Henry said as filled in the report.

"You're on the money there, Sheriff." she sarcastically replied, filing she nails as she crossed her legs.

Slightly narrowing his eyes at the snarky fallen angel, Henry continued. "So has an incident like this happen before, Miss Angel ?"

"It has, but the bouncer usually keeps the over-enthusiastic admires away. Why do you ask ?"

"Well to the same incident from happening again, Miss Angel."

"But why do you care sheriff ?" she asked her voice edging a bit, "Is it because of last night? Do you have a little crush now ?"

"Wha? No. Look I'm sensing a little hostility coming from you. Did I do something wrong? I'm only trying to help-"

"Well, I or anybody else doesn't need your help!" Alice snapped. Slammed her hand on the desk, causing the sheriff to flinch. "Ink Town is fine with or without you crooked sheriffs!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" Bendy yelled as he burst into the room, wearing a fuzzy robe while cradling a pillow in one hand and a hangover cure in the other.

"What's with all the yelling I'm trying to nurse my hangover and I can't do that with you yelling, Angel! SO KEEP IT DOWN!"

Going back to the storage closet, Bendy slammed the door behind him.

After Bendy invertedly diffused the situation; Alice sighed and stood up from her chair. "It's been a long day for me sheriff…I'm I free to go ?" she said rubbing her temples

"Henry…"

"What ?"

"Call me Henry…"

"…I'll take into consideration." she nodded before she left the leaving the police station. As she walked down the street; she begrudgingly couldn't help but be curious about the new sheriff.

 _Who the hell does he think he is? All the of sheriff before him weren't this polite or helpful, yet he seems the exact opposite? What his angle? Probably just an act._ Shaking her head she push back those thoughts as she continued to walk home to get ready to go to rehearsals.

For the next few days Alice Angel had seen the infamous sheriff around town; much too her dismay. He was always helping a toon in need on and off the clock or just keeping the peace in general. And every time she just brushes him off whenever he tried to talk to her. Much too Henry's confusion.

He couldn't figure out why she hated him so much. He asked Boris and Bendy about but every time he would the two eyed each other nervously. Then Bendy would respond "Alice not a big fan sheriffs." And they made a point to avoid talking about ever since. The case seemed to go cold, that is until one day.

Henry and Mayor Polk were talking in at city hall when Henry brought up Alice.

"Oh Alice! What a wonderful girl." He said as he took a bite out of his donut.

I beg to differ. He thought as he continued. "Mayor Polk, do you know why Alice has the sheriffs so much ?"

At this Norman's eyes sadden, "Unfortunately I do. That poor girl ever since the incident of 08' and the Angel trail she's always had an intense distaste for the new sheriffs that came into town."

"But why?"

"Well my boy due to my respect for Ms. Angel's privacy, I can't say. However…" He said as he shifted around the room. "Since you seem like a genuine young man, I'll give you a little nudge in the right direction. If you go downstairs in the archives you might find your answer."

And with that Norman left to go to his office leaving an even more puzzled yet curious Henry standing in the middle of city hall.

A few days later….

The crowd cheered as she finished her last set for the night. With a graceful bow to her audience, the curtained closed.

It had been another successfully perform thanks to Sammy's non-mandatory ( but heavily "insisted'' upon) rehearsals. There wasn't an empty seat in The Dancing Demon that night, which meant a heavier check for her. God knows she needed it.

After stopping by her dressing room and grabbing a few things, she ventured home. Now, most toons might have thought it would have been dangerous for a pretty girl like Alice to be walking home alone, but Alice wasn't just another damsel in distress.

As she walked, she heard the shuffling of a few feet behind her. Sighing, Alice stopped. "Alright, c'mon on out."

Turning around, she saw a sharply dressed lizard man, with three other toons behind him.

"Hey there, Miss Angel. Out for a night stroll?" He said as he circled around her.

"Home actually. What's it to you Quincy ?"

The lizardman and his companions chuckled.

" Well, I was just curious. Say why don't me and my associates," he hissed.

" Escort you home tonight, beautiful." He circled closer until he stood in front of her and caressed her face. "I hate for anything to happen to this pretty face."

"Mh. As much as I appreciate your concern, think I'll be fine on my own Quincy." she said slapping his hand away from her face and pushed him out of her way. Angered by her rejection Quincy roughly grabbed her arm, but he was then met with a baseball bat to face. Knocking him into him goons.

"YOU BITCH!" Quincy said shaking off the hit before he and goons started to charge at her.

*BANG*

The sound of a gun echoed; the group of toons turns to find the source of the noise.

"Alright, that's enough," Henry said stepping toward the group, with Bendy and Boris in tow. "Now what with all this trouble ?"

"Who the hell are you!" Quincy asked as he and boys wiped out there knives.

Rolling his eyes, Bendy pulled out his own gun and motioned Boris to pull out his. Pointing them at the group effectively stopping them in their tracks.

"Thanks, guys." Henry smiled. "And to answer your question… Quincy right? I am the new sheriff in Ink Town. Now you guys mind telling me why are you messing with Ms. Angel ?"

"We were just escorting her home sheriff." One of the Quincy goons said.

"Oh really. Didn't seem that way to me. In fact to me, it looked like you were harassing Miss. Angel." Henry said twirling his gun around, "Mind explaining that?

"Look man, why do you even care." Quincy said while rolling his eyes. "All the other sheriffs didn't."

As he stopped twirling his gun in his hand, he took some steps toward the group. Glowering over them.

"Let's get one thing straight…I am nothing like those toons you called sheriffs. In fact, the don't even deserve to be called sheriffs." He stood in front of Quincy looking him in the eyes.

"And you know what that means…it means there's going to be a lot of changes around here and I'm going to enforce it. So the next time you gentleman want to harass Ms. Angel or any other female in general. Remember there I can send you off to jail so fast it will make your head spin. Got it? Because if not I'm sure your old cellmate Big Bob would love to see you again, Quincy."

"…Alright." Quincy said shaking in his boots.

"Now all of you apologize to Miss Angel. "

"Sorry, Alice."Quincy said along with his crew, as Alice stared in astonishment.

"Alright, you all can go. And don't cause any more trouble." He said as he sent them on their way.

Letting out a deep breath Henry walked over to Alice to ask if she was okay, she beat him to it.

"I'm alright sheriff. Thank for the save...again"

"It's what I'm here for, Ms. Angel." He said with a small grin, before looking down at his feet trying to think of something to say. "I shouldn't take all the credit though, the guys had an idea where you were."

"Yeah, Henry is a hopeless cause when trying to find his way around Ink Toon." Bendy chimed in with his usual mischievous grin, while Boris chuckled from the sidelines.

"Hey!" Henry pouted.

"Well thank you all, and I guess you too Bendy." She said with a grin. After sharing a good laugh. Henry decided to give Alice a ride home, and to his surprise she said yes.

So with that, everyone got inside of Bendy's car and drove to Alice's house. Henry drove as bendy plopped into the backseat with Boris and Alice sat in the front; give Henry instructions on where to go.

As he was driving, Henry tried to strike up a conversation with Alice. Since she lived halfway across Ink Town and the guys fell asleep minutes ago, it was going to be a very long ride. And much too his surprise again it worked. Alice actually talked to him. Sure the conversation started off very rough, but as time passed it flowed smoother as the two talked about anything and everything. They even found out they had a lot in common.

"So lobster claws or monkeys tail ?" Henry asked a he turned down Poenaru Blvd minding the potholes and cracked bottles in the street.

With the pout on her lips and her lone finger slowly tapping her chin, she thought of her answer. "Lobster Claws."

"Really? " Henry laughed. "Why ?"

"Why not? You get snap anything you wanted open."

"Yeah that it a good enough reason; I could open any jar of pickles I wanted to." He chuckled as he scanned the road ahead "Turn right or left?"

"Right. Third apartment building," she replied as the car steadily slowed down before coming to complete stop at a run-down brick building with graffiti all over it with a rusty old gate creaking as a slight breeze passed.

"So this is where you live ?" Henry said with slight skepticism. This place looks so run down it, practically scream need to be condemned. "Not what I imagined. But it's got a certain charm to it."

"Yeah…it's not much but it a good place to rest my head." As she awkwardly shifted in her seat. Pushing a tuff a hair behind her ear, she gave a small smile. "Well, this is me…thanks for the ride home."

"Yep." Henry nodded, as he nervously tapped his finger on the steering wheels. But before Alice gets out of the car, Henry stopped her.

"Hey, Ms. Angel ?"

"Yes ?"

"I think you owe me a little something ?" Henry joked, however Alice immediately went on the defense. Slowly reaching into her purse, she asked.

"And what do I owe you, sheriff ?" As she looked in square in the eyes, as she felt around in purse trying to find her baseball bat.

"My jacket." Puzzled at what she just heard, as let out a dignified.

"Huh ?"

" My jacket. You never gave it back."

"Oh," she said, blushing from embarrassment; as Henry laughed. "Oh that, it's in the laundry room. I could give it to you tomorrow if you like ?"

"Whenever it's convenient for you. Just pop on down to the office, whenever you're free."

"There's also one more thing…" He paused taking in a deep breath and sigh "I read your file and the case involving you and your brother."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Alice continued to listen; as Henry continued.

"I know it wasn't my place but, I had to know why hated me so much. I'm sorry." He said looking down at the steering wheel. "But I feel like I understand why you do."

Swallowing his fear and taking a deep breath, " I know I can't make up for what those crooked sheriffs did to your family." He said looking to his left, to see a stoic Alice.

"But do you know what do I ? I can promise you that I'll try to be the best sheriff I can be for Ink Town and I try to make this safer place for everyone to live in. You probably don't believe me or anything else I say for that matter. But I'm going to prove it."

After Henry finished his declaration; Alice sat there with a stone look; silent.

"Well, sheriff. Ever single sheriff before you has made that exact same promise." She said looking into Henry's eyes; as if she were for the truth in them. "But you seem… different… so I guess I'm just gonna have to wait and see. "

"Ok then just you wait. " A glimmer of hope, lit up in his eyes as smile cross his face. Holding back her laugh, at his naive attitude and his cute smile. "And by the way; I don't care what the file says about your involvement in the case, I thought it was very noble what you do for your family."

Surprise, Alice let out a small laugh, before getting out of the car and shutting the door.

"I knew there was a reason why I was so captivated by you at the club."

"What do you mean ? I thought it was because I was a fleshy" Henry cringed.

With a small smile on her face, she turned around and said sultry grin "Well that was one reason but the main one, was because when I usually sing people are usually falling over themselves once they look at me. However with you…" she laughed.

"Let's just say I sense something different about you. It was refreshing to see someone enjoy my set without looking at my "assets" " she grinned at him, before turning her back and walking to her door.

"Goodnight Sheriff Henry." she waved, before going into her house and closing the door.

Flabbergasted at what just happened, he said in a small voice "Goodnight Alice."

Before he drove back to the station, with newfound determination to discover the mysteries of Ink Town. And for some other reason, he got a warm fuzzy feeling he couldn't quite understand.

 _Fin_


	2. Me and Ms Angel pt 1

**Summary:** (Human AU! sort of...) Alice is badass monster hunter assigned to hunt a monster that has been stealing souls from people. Until she falls for the monster she was supposed to hunt and kill.

 **A.N.** This story was inspired by the song Me and Mr. Wolf. I don't take credit for the characters or the amazing artwork included; they belonging to theMeatly and Devi the devil respectively. Enjoy :)

* * *

It was an oddly refreshing night in loud Manhattan; in the bustling city and people walked or driven to and fro. While in central park, couples old and young were out for a stroll

Calmly walking was a young woman. Whose wavy hair was a dark ravens feathers, but was a soft as silk. She wore a black overcoat, the collar of it was lined with pure white feathers. Underneath simple yet black elegant dress.

As she walked she absently minded as toyed with her necklace; as she thought of what the night would bring. Hopefully of the good things to come; creator knows she needed it.

For a couple of months, there had been a string of murders near her apartments; The M.O. was the same. Upper class, over privilege, snotty, greedy people. The type of people Alice hated to be near.

Each victims died of the exact same way the draining of the blood. At least that was what the police ruled it as, but truth be told the police didn't have a clue on how each of the victims died.

Each of the victim's bodies were still intact…well almost. When the police discover each victim, they had a certain discoloring of the skin, glassy eyes. Each looked like each of their souls drained right out of the owner's body. Only leaving an empty dead shriveled shell behind.

 _Kind of poetic if you ask me. Considering what kind of people they were._ Alice thought, _Too bad the police didn't think it was funny._

A month after the 10th murder, Alice was brought in for questioning. Since she may or may not have had an altercation with one victim(s) 2 weeks prior. She was questioned for hours but she kept her cool and nonchalantly answered their questions. Unamused by her attitude toward the situation; the police pressed her for more answers until she was released due to the fact they had no proof tying her to the murders.

As she walked towards the door, she had crashed into one of the police officers. His name was Henry; he was ordered to escort her home due to police suspicion. Shrugging; the two went on their way and this continued every night after. At first, she was annoyed with the soft-spoken officer; he hindered her nightly "activities" when he walked with her. But he sort of grew on her after a while (that and she switched her nightly schedule around).

Soon after the two started talking even more, which eventually lead to flirting and then soon after they started dating afterward. And the rest was history

Tonight they were going to meet at this charity ball Alice was instructed to sing at by her employer.

 _I wonder if he's already there._ Alice thought as she reacher her destination. She walked up the steps and open the door. _Hopefully, he's in a decent looking suit. I adore Henry, but if he is wearing that absolutely horrid tacky checkered suit again, I might kill'em._

As soon as she stepped inside, she noticed a few things. For one, it was awfully quiet…too quiet for a charity event. She should have heard people talk or loud music as soon as she walked in. Stepping in a bit further, she noticed claw marks on the walls as if some wild animal tore up the place. But the final thing that set her off was a distinctive scream coming from the Ballroom. Immediately breaking into a run, she burst through the door only to be greeted by a terrible sight.

The Ballroom was completely destroyed.

The strong scent of blood blanketing the air. Looking around she saw bodies on top of bodies that were torn or ripped into pieces across the floor; some scattered on the walls and chandelier. While others were all shivered up in small pools of blood from the other victims. It was a truly gory scene to behold.

In the middle of it all stood a man in a fancy white slim fit suit holding a corpse by it's recently snapped neck. With one of his blood covered hands, he ran his hand through his hair in order to fix his dirty blond hair, before regulating his breathing.

"Oh my god…" Alice said her eye widen at the scene before her. As she caught the attention of the man standing in the middle of the room. At that moment Alice was so overwhelmed she started to tear up.

"Henry." she sobbed. "You…you…you…

"You finally wore a decent suit," She sobbed again. A small smile graced her face as she wiped her eyes. "I'm so proud of you !"

Turning around, Henry with a shy smile on his blood splatter face. He laughed "Well I tried to look my best for you love. You really like it ?"

"I love it. " she purred before taking off her coat a setting on an unbroken table. "…Do like my dress ?"

A shiver went up Henry spine, as Alice walked towards him swaying her hips. He feverishly nodded before he threw the broken neck corpse halfway across the room, sending it crashing into the table. As he walked towards her, he replied in shaky breathe, "You know I love that dress, it drives me crazy whenever you wear it. Especially on our third date,"

"I remember that," she said as she finally reached him pulling him closer to her face, by the collar of his blue dress shirt. "Your were as red as tomato,"

"I couldn't help it. You looked so irresistible; what man wouldn't blush." he kisses her forehead, before warping his arms around her. "and I was kind of embarrassed I felt so underdressed."

"Oh you were definitely underdressed," she giggled as she felt him nuzzling on her neck and then whispered in his ear "But it made it so easier to get you undress after our date~."

Henry chuckled as he held her closer "I remember that part of our date quite well. You didn't want me to crinkle your dress when I started to take it off,"

"Well, aren't you glad you didn't, I wouldn't look this amazing if you did."

"Ha. Yeah, I am." Henry said as the two lovers held each other close; basking in the silent intimacy they shared despite the disturbing number of dead bodies surrounding them.

"Henry," Alice spoke in a serious tone that cut through the comfortable silence. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it ?" He said as he pulled his head away from her shoulder. "If this about your job, I already know about it… you're with the league of monster hunters."

 _To be continued..._


	3. Me and Ms Angel pt 2

**_A.N._** Hey guys hope you all are enjoying these stories so far. And if you want to see this stories or other ones that I may write in the future, to become a full-length story. Let me know in the review/comment section. Also, I'm doing request, so send me any if some of you want to. That being said here is the artwork that inspired this story at this link post/161436336993/raynal-now-wheres-my-ice-cream and enjoy :)

* * *

"No. I knew you already knew about my job," she sighed before she looked at Henry with a slightly nervous expression that crossed her face. Steeling her nerves, she continued. "It's something else…Henry I…I…

"You what ?" he asked; concern about his girlfriend's behavior when he stared at her blushing cheeks. What she ever she had to say must of been pretty big news if Alice started blushing.

"I…I…I love-" the sound of a phone ringing pierced through the tense atmosphere the couple had created. For a while the two stared at each other, hoping one or the other would have the guts to speak up. But they didn't; instead, Alice timidly plucked her cell phone from her pocket and answered it.

"H-hello." He voice wane, as an apologetic look, crossed her face as she stared at Henry. Who only gave a comforting smile as she answered.

"No Ms. Campell. I'm right on schedule," she said her eyes growing more sadder with each passing sentence. "No, Mr. Drew doesn't send any assistance. Yes, ma'am…have a good evening."

With a slight crestfallen look, she ended the call. Looking back up to meet Henry's face she saw a worry in his eyes. With a small sad smile, she embraced he darling boyfriend.

Alice hated her job, it was a real turn off in situations like this. She didn't like living like this; sure at first it was interesting to going out at night and playing executioner on monsters who were guilty of the crimes they committed. But some were innocent and didn't really have a choice in the matter, unlike her.

She chose to be apart of the league. And ever since meeting Henry, she has regretted her decision even more with each passing day.

"That was Susie wasn't it," Henry asked, as Alice nuzzled further into his chest, only to confirm his suspicion. "She wants you to kill me, doesn't she ?"

A muffled yes came from Alice, who still faced deep in his chest. Letting out a deep breath he said "Ok…ok do what you have to. I mean I did kill all these people."

Lifting her head from his chest, she said "Yeah but they all had it coming. Half these people were swindling the money for themselves and the charity owners were using the charity organization as a cover for a Ponzi scheme and a few human traffickers."

"True but I killed a lot more before this," Henry said stepping away from his angel, a sad grin on his face. "And before you say otherwise; just because those who people who lived near your apartment were snobs, doesn't mean they deserve it."

"But you can't say they didn't have it coming, with all those nasty comments they made toward you and me," Alice said as put her hair into a ponytail. "Especially after our third date."

"Could you blame them? We were too loud and I think you meant to be on purpose." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Maybe so or maybe you're underestimating your abilities, Henry dear." She chuckled as she pulled out her gun and pointing it at her lover.

"Guess I'll never know." He shrugged as his nails grew into claws. "So shall we ?"

The two lovers stood a few feet away from each other, they took one long last look at each other.

"We don't have to do this Henry," Alice said, as she lowers her gun. "We elope somewhere. Just me and you."

"That sounds lovely," Henry says as he throat begins to feel tight. "But we both know, you can't do that. They'll always find us either by tracking you or by the people that I might kill. So I much as I like too, we can't."

"Yeah," Alice says he eyes begin to water.

"Hey don't cry." Henry pleaded; wanting to rush over and wrap her in a hug until she stops crying. But he didn't.

Even though it killed him to see Alice so upset; Henry thought it was better to keep his distance between them. Who knows if a league agent could be watching them at this exact moment and besides she was the one with the gun.

" Alice honey. It's going to be okay…it's okay." He cooed, as he watched Alice wipe some of her tears away. "I lived long enough as a crocotta and it about someone put me down. So thank you for doing this and thank you for making these past months the happiest I've ever had. You're quite a gal for that."

Slowly shaking head, a gulp traveling down her aching throat. "No you're quite a guy for putting up with me and my craziness." a small smile graced her lips.

"Don't be silly." He chuckled. "Your craziness is the best thing about you."

Giggling as tears slowly disappeared she raised and steadied her gun, "Henry, I love you. I love you so much. "

Caught off guard by the news, Henry's eyes widen as a blush spread across his face. "That's what you want to tell me? I love you too."

Caulking her gun; she placed her finger lightly on the trigger. With a sad grin, she took a deep breath and said. "I sorry to say I won't be gentle…your heart shall be mine, Henry."

"It already was yours. Now come to me, my little huntress..." he purred as his fangs prodded from his lips.

It was a tough battle, but she had won. Unfortunately...

A small fire had lit the ballroom when the two lovers battled. Wiping the blood from her cheek (unsure whose it was); she looked down at her dying victim. She had won by stabbing him in the back of the neck with a piece of wood. He slumped against the front of the stage, as ragged breath fell from his lips.

"A-Alice..." Henry raspy voice called to her. Kneeling in front of him, she placed her fingers on his bruised lips, silencing him.

"Don't speak." The two had done really did a number on one another; they clothes were worse for wear and body parts were either broken or completely bruised.

Pulling a vile out of her pocket, she held cautiously held on to it. Debating whether she should throw it into the fire or drink it. Noticing what was in her hands; Henry's trembling smacked it out of her hands, resulting in it breaking.

And what little strength he had left, he pulled her into one last kiss, pouring out every into it.

Pulling back, and weakly holding the sides of her face. He looked into her ruby-colored eyes and with a shaky smile he breathed. "L-Live."

Before he took his last breath and passed; leaving the broken heart huntress so stunned, barely processing what happened.

The fire around continued to grow and grow until the ballroom was engulfed in the hot flames. As wood burn and cracked in the infernal room, Alice still sat there stunted.

She knew one of them would die tonight; she just hoped it would have been her. In her trance, with a shaking hand cupped Henry's cheek. Hoping that he would wake up and say it was all prank. He didn't... she knew that wasn't the case.

She knew the only way to kill a crocotta was to stab it spine...

She stabbed him right in his cervical part of his spine...He was dead.

In all her years of living in solitude along with a devil may care attitude, she never once felt a glimmer of remorse or sorrow. Even when her family ditched her at the orphanage, even when puppy died and even when she killed wrongly accused monsters. But now, however, she felt a hot burning sensation fill her chest.

And that was when she broke...

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, as her body went limp. Her throat got tighter and tighter until she couldn't take it anymore. She let a loud scream, that echoed through the roaring sound of the fire.

She cried and she cried, shaking her beloved screaming "Wake up! WAKE UP! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME! HENRY PLEASE- I'M SORRY! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU."

Though she screamed at the top of her brain with pleads, nothing could bring Henry back. Quickly searching the floor found the cracked vile with Hydrogen cyanide. She thought about raising her gun to her head and pulling the trigger, but Henry's words resonated with her.

She tried to pick her lover up to get them out of the burning ballroom, but he was too heavy. So with a heavy heart, she ran.

When she got far enough, from the charity build. She collapsed in the park, and fell to her knees and cried for hours until she fell asleep.

But the next morning she picked herself up. Sorrow and hatred practically boiling up inside her. She wanted to get rid of her demons that haunted her; that caused all of this. That cause the death of her Henry and thousands of others.

She wanted to destroy the League of Monster Hunters...


	4. A Deal with a Devil

**Summary: AU Modern** : Henry unexpectly dies, but is saved by demon!Alice. But Alice doesn't just help anyone for free; she wants something in return~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the major/minor characters; unless mention otherwise. They belong theMeatly and the art that inspired this story belongs to devi the devil. Enjoy ;)

* * *

"I love you…I've always loved you. From the day I laid eyes on you to next day, when I was trying to ask you out on a date, but ending up falling down a man hole. But that's besides the point. What I'm trying to say is; despite you being the most beautiful woman in the world inside and out, you chose to love some like me. And I lucky stars everyday for that. And I will try best to make sure the rest of your days on this earth is the happiest. So, Linda, will you marry me ?"

Henry Little apprehensively spoke; twiddling a small black box in his hands. A small grin on his face as eyes twinkled with such love and adoration, that Aphrodite herself would fall for. After a couple of seconds he let out a breath of relief and looks into the mirror at himself.

"That was pathetic. I hope she say yes." He says nervously fixing his hair. Henry had been a nervous wreck, this particular afternoon was because he was finally proposing to long time sweetheart Linda. He had everything set up from the romantic dinner to the boat ride on swan lake where he planned to propose. Everything was perfect. It had to be perfect.

Once again breathing in and out; he left his bedroom. Grabbed the ring box in his pocket, he grabbed his keys, phone and left his apartment.

While walking toward Henry decide to take a little detour and pick up some flowers for his date. _I should pick up some orchids for Linda. She love those!_ He thought when he enter the flower shop.

Upon enter; he went to the cashier and put in his request. While he waited patiently, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Checking to see who it was; he saw a couple of miss calls from uncle Joey. _Weird he hasn't contacted me in a couple of years. Wonder was he wants ?_

Going even deeper he saw a text from Linda :

SweetHeart:

8:30 Hey honey. I'm the restaurant.

8:30 Looks pretty fancy ( :O

Me:

8:31 Only the best for you : )

8:31 You go ahead in. Be the soon...

SweetHeart:

8:33 K. Don't be late. Love you

Me:

8:32 I love you two

8:32 I mean too. Stupid Autocorrect ): (

SweetHeart:

8:33 LOL. It's ok, you dork :)

Me:

You're a dork

Unbeknown to Henry, while in his texting war with Linda, there was a man who wore a dark hoodie came into the store and pulled out a gun towards him.

Everything happened so fast in that exact moment. One moment he was texting Linda, and the next he had a bullet wound in his shoulder as he falls to the ground. Clutching it in agony, the hooded assailant stands over him before pulling the trigger and popping one in Henry's chest.

Upon hearing sirens coming towards the shop, the guy takes off. Leaving a barely breathing Henry behind.

"Someone….help…me…" He lowly gasped; as everything grew darker and darker.

"Help…anyone…" he said, before drawing his last breath, as he fell into the death's welcoming embrace.

"...….Ask and you shall recieve." a sulrty voice said in the dark void of death.

Suddenly a beautiful white light appeared. Entranced Henry spirit ventured toward the beacon of light, not knowing what awaiting it on the other side. When his spirit flew closer, he felt heavier and heavier. And he felt a burning, painful sensation until….

"AAAHHH! GOD AHHHAHHH!" Henry screamed, jolting up in the hospital bed. _My chest it' s burning….it's on fire!_

"Mr. Little! Please calm down!" A nurse appeared, attempting to calm him down. But he was to busy screaming.

"Hey! I need some help over here! The patient gone into shock!" She yelled, as more nurses and doctors poured into the small room, trying to strap a screaming Henry down. While a worried Linda was being held back outside.

"He needs sedatives stat!" one of the doctors cried, retrieving a needle from on of the nurses. "Hold him still !"

While they held a screaming Henry down, the doctor quickly placed the needle inside of his neck. As his movements slowed down, he looked out towards the door. He saw Linda, she was crying. And he was someone else standing next to his girlfriend…

She stood there with her arms crossed calmly watching this whole screen unfold right before her.

The mysterious women looked like an angel, Henry had a feeling she was anything but…

She had a rosy complexion with blushed cheeks to match; her long wavy black hair reached down towards her back with two white horns on the side of her head. She wore a black fancy blouse that sleeves were rolled up to her elbow, along with it's collar popped as a white bowtie was lazily tied around it. She also wore black pants with white boots that went up to her thighs.

Somehow instantly noticing a panicking Henry staring at her, a mischievous smile spread across her ruby red lips as her ink pen tip tail swished around. Putting her black gloved fingertips up to her lips, she blew a kiss towards him. Causing Henry to fall unconscious.

"Wakey wakey, my sleeping beauty~. It's time to wake up." Henry heard a voice say, as started he stir from sleep.

When he finally awoke he was siting in a chair in some kind of old-fashion study.

"Where am I ? Is this a dream ?" he said slowly looking around the room.

"Not exactly…" A voice echoed through the room. Quickly turning his head, Henry found the mysterious woman from before sitting right in-front of him.

"Ahh!" He jumped; causing the woman to chuckle.

"Who are you ? Where am I ? Where's Lin-"

"Shh." she said putting a single finger up to his lips. "Easy…I'll explain everything, once you calm down, ok ?"

Taking in a few deep breaths, Henry calmed himself down. And then waited for this…woman to answer his questions.

"Feeling better ?" she calmly asked as she fixed her gloves.

"…Yes." Henry hesitantly answered. "Where am I ? Am I dead ?"

"Not exactly. You're in my office."

"And where is that ?"

"It's located somewhere between the small space of life and death; it's right next to Limbo." she laughed, plucked an orchid from her flower vase.

"So…what-who are you ?" Henry asked tugging on his tie.

"Oh, little old me ? I'm Alice, the ink demoness. Nice to meet you, Henry Little. " she daintily reached out hand to shake, only to meet by a more frighten Henry.

"Ink demon ?" Henry quivered in his chair.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's ink demoness. And guessing by your expression you have no idea why you're here, right ?" She asked, after which she was immediately answered by an enthusiastic nod from Henry.

"Alright. So to make a long story short, I'm here to collect your soul." she bluntly put; while the ever eloquent wordsmith, Henry let out an…

"Huh ?"

Rolling her eyes, Alice explained further, "You know a guy named Joey, right? Joey Drew ?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle. Why ?"

"Oh… well this in awkward." She mumbled under her breath, before snapping her fingers and having a folder appear from nowhere. "So yeah, I guess he didn't tell you. Your uncle owed me his soul about 32 years ago. But he couldn't pay up since he offered it, again to an associate of mine. So in an desperate attempt to pay it off, he offered me you. Since he was living with you and your mother at the time. However you were still an infant at the time, so I couldn't take you. But I said to your uncle, I would be back to collect you on you're 18th birthday."

"But…" Henry asked, nudging the demoness to continue.

"But… due to some filing issues and the fact that I had to track you uncle down; I couldn't get to you until some bozo shot you and erm..here we are."

"So what you're telling me is my uncle sold my soul…to you."

"Yep."

"That's not fair ! It isn't even his to sell !"

"Yeah, about that. You're uncle isn't really your uncle, he's biologically your father. He had a short affair with your mother, while your dad was away on business."

"Wha…" Henry was speechless. His dad was his uncle, who just so happen to sold his soul to this demon.

"He can do that ?" Henry gulped.

"Yep. He's your dad, and you were still baby so you couldn't object."

"That's so messed up! Wh-why would take that deal ?"

"Hey! A deal's, a deal. Plus your soul is quite beautiful for newborn, but now…" She peered dangerously closer to him. "It's even more exquisite."

"Um…thank you." Henry said covering his chest.

"You're welcome. But you mostly sealed the deal when you called out to me." She said

"I didn't call out to you."

"Yes you did. When you cried out for help or should I say gasped, when that guy shot you. Remember ?"

Feeling a surge of pain, the events that led to his death flashed in his mind. From when was on the phone till the moment when he got shot.

"I was dead." he quietly said.

"Yeah but then I brought you back and now you owe me more than you originally did," she purred, as she snapped her fingers making a contract appear.

"What's that ?" he gawked.

"A contact." Alice said handing it to him. "It basically says you sign over the rights to your soul to me."

"I'm not signing this !" He yells abruptly standing up, only to feeling queasy and sit back down.

"Ok."

"Really? Just like that? I thought you would be angry or something ?" Henry said scratching the back of his head.

"Nah." She said waving a dismissive hand. "Besides if I got angry over every little thing I would have wrinkles on top of wrinkles by now."

"Oh. Well thanks for being so understanding." He said with a small smile, waking towards the door.

"No problem, just as long as you know as soon as you walk out of this room, you'll die." Alice said causing Henry to halt his steps.

"Wait what."

"Yup. You see that burning feeling you felt inside chest," Alice said conjuring up a small flame in her hand. "that is my flame, and it's the only thing keeping you alive at the moment."

She says swaying her hips and walking over to the now nervous Henry "If still choose to you decline the offer I made you. You'll die and never get to give this," She said holding up Linda's ring in Henrys' face "to you grief stricken girlfriend. But you do accept my deal, you'll live a long life happy live with her, but my dear Henry…you will belong to me. The choice is yours."

"Wha-" once again Henry Little was speechless at the situation at hand. If he didn't accept this deal then he would die and never see Linda again but if he did he would belong to Alice.

Forever…

Still weighing his option, Henry spoke to the patiently awaiting ink demoness.

"So is all I have to do is give my soul and get to live but if I don't…"

"As I explain before; if you don't, you die. The end." She explained leaning in closer and trapping him with her arm on the door. "So…do we have a deal, my little Henry ?"

"Well…I…" Henry nervously spoke. _Is she flirt with me ?_ Henry thought. He was in a dangerous situation right now; he chose either have his happy life cut short or offer himself to a pretty yet dangerous demon in order to live.

Which one should he chose ?

Onl


	5. The Green-eyed Monster

A.N. : Hey guys happy late valentines day. ; ) So I planned on posting this yesterday; but you know, life happens. So here's the newest chapter; also reminder, if you guys want to see any one of these short stories made into an actual **full** **length story.** Let me know. So enjoy and none of the characters belong to me except one but most of them belong to theMeatly.

Summary: Every couple eventually falls prey to the green-eyed monster a.k.a jealousy.

* * *

"And this is our Music department Mr. Dewitt, " Joey says leading in a sharply dress male toon into the band room, "This is where the real magic happens, thanks to our wonderful music director. Speaking of which…Sammy! Come over here and introduce yourself!"

"Hold on, Joey." Sammy said with tired sigh, while signaling his band. "Let me just finish up Alice's recording session."

"Alright Sammy. Oh Mr. Dewitt, please take a sit, you're in for a real treat!" Joey excitedly spoke; pulling out two chairs for them.

"And why is that Mr. Drew ?" The inquisitive toon asked with disinterest.

"Because our very own songstress is about to grace us with her presents!" Raising an eyebrow; the plucky young toon only shook his head.

 _Crazy old man._ Mr. Dewitt thought as he continued to look at his notes. _Why_ _I did I get stuck with this gig_ ? _Ugh, I could be at ACME studios right now getting ready for my own gig. But no, Mr. Acme wanted me to work with this rinky dink little studio. I just want to get this over with and leave. Not sit down and watch some old granny croak-"_

But Mr. Dewitt train of thought came to a halt when he heard a very beautiful voice. Sparing a glance upward, only to do a double take. He saw a toon. But not just any toon. She was an Angel. The most beautiful angel he had ever seen.

Still entranced by the angel like toon, singing, Mr. Dewitt hand lightly tapped Joey shoulder. "Who is that ?" he quietly asked.

"That's Alice Angel, our very own in studio songstress." he chuckled after seeing the look on his face.

"Wow. She..um…wow." Mr. Dewitt gulped.

"Stop! Stop, Stop" Sammy said waving his arms, "Guys, we're a bit off in the tenor section."

"Sorry Sammy, my strings broke right before the next verse." an unnamed band mate said.

Sighing Sammy told everyone to take five so he could go retrieve more strings from storage.

"Mr. Dewitt ?" Joey calmly said.

"Huh ?"

"Excuse me for a moment; I have to go help Sammy find more strings. Feel free to look around while I'm gone." Joey said before joining Sammy in the quest; while leaving a smirking Mr. Dewitt behind.

"Oh I'm defiantly looking." Fixing his appearance, Mr. Dewitt straighten up before confidently walking over to the angel toon, who was re-reading her lines.

Clearly his throat and coolly says, "Hello."

Looking up from her script, Alice smile and says, "Hi there."

"I'm Dewitt. Johnny Dewitt. And you must be Alice Angel." He purred.

"Yes, I am Mr. Dewitt. It's nice too meet you." Alice said trying not to show her annoyance toward the "sauve" toon.

"Please call me Johnny," He said taking her left hand and holding up near his lips. "And the pleasure is all mi-"

Suddenly an unknown hand reached and snatched Alice's hand away from his waiting lips; breaking up the moment between the two. Annoyed at the interruption, Johnny turned his head to yell at the idiot who ruined his seduction; only to soon after swallow his insult. Standing there glowering over them was a tall man, with an impressive figure. He had dirty blonde hair that was neatly pair that matched well his hazel eyes. The man's looks were nothing to sneer at, he had a classically handsome face with a tiny scar that crossed the right side of his lip.

And as much a Johnny and his ego hated to admitted it, the guy was a real knock out. Even if he is wearing nerdy glasses.

"Alice," He spoke, while his eyes glaring at Johnny, "I need to talk to you about the next scene."

Rolling her eyes at his antics, Alice sighed. "Excuse me Mr. Dewitt, I need to talk to Henry for a moment." she said tugging, the jealous Henry who kept glaring at him; towards the break room.

"Yeah, no problem." Johnny said raising an suspicious eyebrow as he watched the two leave.

* * *

" Ugh I can't believe you did that, Henry !" Alice harshly whispered, as she checked to see if anyone was listening.

"Why not !? You didn't seem to enjoy that creep touching you; so what ! I decided to step in !" He said folding his arms, "It's not a big deal."

"I could've handled it ! You didn't need to do that!" Alice yelled, as she walked over poked him in his chest.

"What!" He said look her in her beautiful black inky eyes, "If you think, I'm gonna let some creep flirt with you right in front of me, then you thought wrong!"

"Oh well, that's rich! You didn't say the same thing when I stopped that Linda, who was rubbing her hands all over you right in front of me !"

"That's different! Number one she was not rubbing her hands all over me, she was hugging me. And two, as I have told you many time before…SHE. IS. JUST. A. FRIEND !" Henry emphasized.

"Didn't look that way to me!"

"I don't know why! Because you are the only one I could ever, would ever, and will ever want for the rest of my days ! So there is no need for you to be jealous!"

"YES, THERE IS HENRY! Her voice cracked; tears suddenly trickled down her cheek, "Yes there is…"

Wiping the tears from her cheek, she looked up at Henry; heartbreak in her eyes. "Yes, there is a need for me to be jealous but not for the reason you think."

"The reason, why I get so jealous when you're touching or hugging other women is because I…I know that we can't do that."

"What? Alice, honey, we hug and hold hands all the time."

"We do but not in public." she cried, while Henry's heart broke after hearing his girlfriend confessions.

"It hurts to think, I'll never be able to hug, hold hands or even kiss you out in the open without trouble." See his girlfriend cry hard, Henry slowly wrapped his arms around her. Though the two love each other dearly but they could never be act like ordinary couples. Interspecies were not tolerated in their society; which lead them to keep their relationship a secret.

There we're already rumors about them spreading through Drew Studios. But the two were reaching there limits; they couldn't hide how they felt about one another.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Henry looked at Alice and wiped her tears away, "I had no idea you felt this way. Why didn't you tell me ? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, I know. It's just hard to bring it up, you know ?" she sniffed. Giving a reassuring smile, Henry kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, my angel." They held each other close, basting in the comforting moment. Until Henry finally spoke.

"Do you want you know go public ? It's a huge risk but I would do anything to make you happy."

"Honestly…I don't know. I'm scared of what might happen if we do but I don't want to hide you or myself anymore."

"I'm scared too, but we'll face it all together. So whenever you're ready, we'll do it. Deal ?"

"Deal." she said snuggling into him and hugging him with all her strength.

Smiling in her hair, Henry said "But you know what I'm going to miss when we tell everyone."

"What ?" Alice responds somewhat fearful of what Henry might say.

"I'm going to miss these private moments, where I can make you blush as much as I want." he chuckles.

"Oh really !" Alice laughs, "Are you sure it isn't the other way around. Because if memory serves me correctly; the last time I was kissing you, your face turned as red as a tomato."

"Oh really, Ms. I passed out when she saw me without my shirt on."

"Hey!" she giggled. The pair laughed and laughed, and stole kisses from one another as the sat in the break going in for another kiss, Henry pulled back to look at his beloved. Adoration glow radiating from him.

Noticing the look, Alice started to blush. "What ? Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you ?" Henry said a warm dopey smile dawning on his face.

"Only everyday." The angel laughed.

"Well you're gonna hear it again…I love you, Alice Angel." Henry blushed. Chuckling Alice snuggled into his chest.

"And I love you, Henry Little…"

* * *

"AND CUT! That's lunch!" Joey yells, before walking over to Alice and Johnny, "Great work you two ! I could really feel chemistry between you two !"

"Me too." Johnny grinned; while Alice only rolled her eyes at the arrogant guest-star.

"Well I hope we work together again some other time Mr. Dewitt! Hope you enjoyed working with us!" Joey says as he shakes the toons hand.

"I most certainly did, Mr. Drew. And I'll make sure to put in a good word for you with Mr. Acme."

"Well thank you, I would appearaite it ! Oh, Alice could you be a dear and show Mr. Dewitt out ?" With a slight grimace, Alice nodded. Leading the annoyingly enamored Johnny out.

Along the way, Johnny made many, many overzealous attempts to flirt with her. But those attempts ended up falling flat when Alice clever unravel his flirty comments. And so far it worked until…

"So Ms. Angel what do you say ? Dinner at 8 ?" He said with a sultry wink.

"Fine." Alice sighed, she nervously gulped, "But on one condition."

"Anything." Johnny said leering closer to Alice

"As long as I can invite my boyfriend."

"Yeah- wait what ?" He said stood there shocked, until Henry walked up and put his arms around Alice, easing her fears.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear in husky tone, "Is everything alright over here ?"

Turning her head, she gave him an uneasy smile that was met with a supportive look from her lover. Softly kissing him on the cheek, she said "Everything's fine, love. Oh right! Mr. Dewitt this is my boyfriend, Henry Little but I believe you've already met."

"Um, yeah…" Johnny said sounding unsure of himself.

"As much as I love to stay here and chat but I plan on taking beautiful angel out to dinner. See later Mr. Dewitt." He said tenderly hold on to his girlfriends hand. "Are you to go Alice ?"

As Alice looked into his eyes, she saw the unwavering determination and love. So with brave smile she answered.

"Yes."

Giving his hand a firm squeezed; with that the two walked out of the studio. Ready to face the up and downs that awaited them.


	6. Genderbend

**A.N. :** The original characters and some parts of the story don't belong to me, they belong to theMeatly. Enjoy the story :)

 **Summary:** Basically a genderbend of all the characters. The story takes place after chapter 3

* * *

"Guh!" Harriet let out a painful groan as she limped along the inky corridor. She had been struggling to walk for what seem like hours.

After the elevator had been sent plummeting into an dark abyss by Sunny Campell; or as he calls himself now, Alec Angel. Harriet was barely clinging to life while, Bo the Wolf was desperately shaking her, unbeknownst the danger that slowly approaching behind her. With little strength she had at the time, she tried to warn her companion, but to no avail. She helplessly watched as Sunny snatched her lovable friend away.

Harriet never felt so useless…

So after she woke up she slowly but painfully went after them. But there was one problem to her plan.

"I have no idea where I'm going." Harriet groaned as leaned against an ink dripping wall.

 _I'm starting to hate ink._ Harriet bitterly thought as she tried to walk again but ended but falling flat on her face. For a couple of seconds, she struggled to get up. She couldn't stay down for too long or the ink demon would find her. So with as much strength she could muster, she stood up and continued to walk.

Harriet walked and walked until she reached a certain open space.

"Wha-?" She said when she entered the room. The room was filled with cut outs and posters of Alec Angel covered with inky writing that said **False Angel** or **I AM THE STAR, NOT HIM !**

"What the hell ?" She said as she wobbled toward a tape recording on a table that laid in the center of the room and pushed play.

"Everything going according to plan." A deranged Sunny spoke, "My little errand girl is doing my bidding without so much of a fuss. She thinks, I'll let her out along with her pooch if she plays nice." He laughs, " But little does she know, she's a lamb I'm planning to send to the slaughter. If the Ink demon doesn't catch her, then one of the little freaks will. Either way...I'll get my Bo and become handsome again."

And with that the tape came to an eerie halt. Harriet stood there shaking in angry.

"That bastard!" She growled, "He played me and I was stupid enough to believe him! I was so desperate that lead us right into danger….It's all my fault."

Small tears started to form in her hazel eyes, " If I would've stayed, maybe none of this would have happen."

"Bo, I'm sorry I didn't warn you. Sammy, I'm so sorry you can't be you anymore. Benny, I'm sorry I left you alone and..." she tears running down her cheeks; hopelessly Harriet tried to hold back her sobs. "Alec...the real one, wherever you are. I'm so sorry. I'd give anything just to make things right between us and to see your smile again."

As she silently cried alone in the room, a door from the other side of the room slowly creaked open. Jumping back, she quickly dried her tears, "Who's there ?" She said preparing to limp as fast as she could.

Out of the darkness a voice spoke, "...Do you mean it ?"

"What ?" Harriet asked trying to get a good look at the mysterious figure.

"Do you mean it ?" It reiterated, "You do anything to make things right…right ?

Without even the slightest hesitation, Harriet nodded and answered "Yes."

Stepping out of the shadows, was a finely dress toon. He wore a tuxedo with white gloves that had a circle in the middle. The toon also had short neatly parted hair with two horns nestled in the side of his head. A real looker, even if was wearing a cold scowl on his face.

"Alec...?" Harriet asked, not believing her eyes.

"Yes." Taking in a deep breath, the real Alec Angel slowly walked towards her. "It's been awhile hasn't it, my dear Harriet."

Feeling her strength leave her due to the emotional and physical stress, Harriet fainted. Sighing Alec quickly walked over and carried Harriet away in his arms.

As he walked through the inky corridor to one of the many panic rooms, in the studio. He glanced down at the infamous sleeping beauty. At first Harriet looked like she hasn't aged day since he first laid eyes on her. From her beautiful chocolate like skin that glowed even though it was splotched with ink to her lovely pink lips. But even Alec knew better; she had aged gracefully. He had noticed a few small gray hairs and little wrinkles around her eyes.

Walking into the panic room, he gently placed Harriet down on he couch before pulling down the handle to close the door. Walking back towards the couch, he laid his coat over her, before retrieving some first aid supplies.

While tending to her wounds, Alec let out a scoff and shook his head. "Guess some things never change. You were always so reckless."

Sitting down next to the sleep Harriet in his chair, Alec picked up a book and patiently waited for the women he once secretly loved to wake up.

Yup. He was once deeply in love with Harriet Little. And he still is, despite his intense anger towards her.

Although, it's not like he ever told her how he felt; especially after she announced she was getting married. It broke his heart when he had heard the news, and then suddenly, she takes off without so much of a proper goodbye. Only a measly note barely explaining anything.

Benny and Bo were crushed to hear the news; while he on the other hand was completely devastated. Many months had passed as in his hopes of her coming back, but she never did.

After many years later, the studio went under along with the rest of the employees and Jane Drew's sanity. Years of bitterness building up inside the Angel. So here he was finally face to face with her again. He would finally get the answers he hoped for after so long.

Wiping some of the ink from her face, Alec glazed longly at her, " Oh sweet, Harriet Little. You sweet silly woman... you should have never come back."

Fin.


End file.
